


Радуга на выбор

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Кроссовер между хуманизированными цветами и ЛоГГом





	1. Радуга на выбор

Синий стоял, привалившись к стене и демонстративно скрестив руки на груди. Он был мрачен и не собирался скрывать неприязнь к происходящему. По-хорошему, ему стоило признаться, что его неприязнь сильно замешана на зависти к умению Серого подстраиваться под других, но завидовать манипулятору? Синий слишком высоко ценил себя, чтобы признать это.  
— Что ты выберешь сегодня? – спросил Синий, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
Серый задумчиво стоял перед огромным шкафом.  
Тихо хмыкнув, Синий подумал, что большую часть нормальных людей шкаф бы напугал до икоты. Он был забит глазами — самыми разными, всех цветов и оттенков. Огромная стеклянная, биоэлектронная коллекция радуги на каждый день. Причем большая часть этой коллекции пылилась невостребованной — Серый предпочитал блеклые цвета, иногда позволяя себе насыщенный коричневый.  
В такие дни Синий мог допустить, что испытывает чувство, которое другие назвали бы ревностью, но он никогда не ревновал. Просто не умел. Это была самая обычная беспричинная злость — всплеск эмоций, который случается и у самых уравновешенных. Синий не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Серый выбирает цвета в тон к тем, с кем идет на деловую встречу. Каждую такую "деловую встречу" Синий воспринимал не иначе как свидание, что выбешивало его до иссиня-черного цвета. Глаза такого оттенка в коллекции Серого тоже были.  
"Видишь, какой ты, когда злишься?" — спросил он, однажды примерив эту пару.  
Синий промолчал, завороженный. Серый, бесцветный Серый на глазах превратился в бурю тщательно контролируемых страстей. Казалось — одно неосторожное движение, и он взорвется эмоциями, скрутив Синего, подчинив его себе.  
Но тогда обошлось, хотя Синий немного пожалел. Он бы не отказался от эротического приключения такого спектра.  
— Сегодня?.. — задумчиво безразлично ответил Серый. — Сегодня это будет лаванда.  
— Почему? — мягко произнес Синий и сделал шаг вперед.  
Движение вышло слишком плавным, настороженным.  
Синий не помнил, чтобы Фиолетовый вернулся в город, а ради кого еще Серый мог выбрать именно этот оттенок, Синий понять не мог.  
— Ты знаешь, чем они отличаются? — на лице Серого не дрогнул ни один мускул, но пряди, как солью, присыпанные сединой, качнулись, когда он показал на шкаф.  
— Догадываюсь, — прорычал Синий. — Ты так подстраиваешься под других, чтобы они приняли тебя за своего. А потом смягчаешь их цвет, гасишь желания, разворачивая в ту сторону, куда тебе надо. Разве что Белый еще держится, да Черный может поглотить тебя, когда захочет. Но он властен над каждым из нас.  
Серый медленно моргнул, потом сжал и разжал кулаки, что могло выдавать сильнейшую степень напряжения, и нарочито медленно ответил.  
— Ты знаешь, что я родился без способности воспринимать цвета. Для меня мир монохромен. Сер, если угодно. Протезы помогли справиться с этой проблемой, но если я хочу обратить внимание на определенный цвет, то мне лучше выбрать специально настроенную пару. Для удобства распознавания они дополнительно маркированы цветом радужки.  
Синий нахмурился. Такая версия происходящего не приходила ему в голову.  
— Вечером, — продолжил Серый, — мы собирались выбраться с тобой за город. Сейчас там упоительно красиво цветет лаванда, — с нажимом закончил он.  
— Хорошо, — Синий благосклонно кивнул, якобы покорно соглашаясь с выбором Серого.  
У него была еще половина дня, чтобы уточнить, где планировал быть сегодняшним вечером Фиолетовый, и горе ему, если на лавандовых полях.


	2. В начале был цвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Алиса Хаттер  
Размер: драббл, 264 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Серый, упоминаются другие цвета  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: мифологическая повседневность  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: автор, когда писал это, думал про ЛоГГ. Особенно, конечно, в конце )) Остров - Марштранд

Остров был маленьким. Хватит пары часов, чтобы обойти его целиком, но Серого это не смущало. Ему нравилось придумывать маленькие острова.  
Сначала он поднимал из воды серый гранит. Синий, насытившийся сотворением моря, тяжело вздыхал, нехотя отдавая Серому место для суши.  
Вода и суша. Во времена сотворения море было одного цвета, теперь же бесчисленные отпрыски Синего наводнили его: Индиго, Кобальт, Лазурь, Лунный цвет и даже Циан, больше похожий на мать, чем на отца, радостно плескались вокруг всех берегов, которые сотворил Серый. Он был разборчивее в связях и, когда появились другие цвета, просто приглашал их к себе. На свои земли.  
Вот тут, где камни пологие от ветра, он пустит танцевать Фиолетового. Там, где он пройдет, появятся пятна вереска. Чуть дальше, сразу после исполинских котлов, лощина. Пусть Охра прячется там настороженной ланью. Пусть Зеленая посадит в ней кустарники — Серый ладонью каменной гряды укроет их от ветра, и тогда, когда придет время, все множество детей Красного и Желтой рассядутся на ветках деревьев — не найти двух одинаковых оттенков среди осенней листвы.  
Серый слушал шорох гравия на дорожке и раздраженное ворчание Синего. На другой стороне острова, за черными скалами, раскинулся пологий пляж. Там Багровый розами оплетет деревянные домики всех цветов, там Коричневый завозится, укладываясь каменной замковой стеной, там Синий возьмет в ладони белые лодочки, чтобы отнести их на все стороны света.  
Потом закончится осень и начнется зима. Серый поведет плечами, сбрасывая со своей земли не нужный ей больше цвет. Туманы спрячут и настороженную косулю, и красные шарики брусники.  
Он разляжется на холодных камнях, сольется с ними и будет наслаждаться тем, как ласково касается их тот, кто недавно был соленой морской водой.


End file.
